Blake Danvers
History Origin A year after Carol saved the Sun, her powers were completely depleted. She took the opportunity to lead somewhat of a normal life. Since she didn't see herself fitting to be part of the Avengers, for the time being, Carol moved out of the Avengers' Mansion and bought an apartment in New York. Having given up the mantle of Warbird, she was free to do whatever she wanted as a normal citizen, but it wasn't surprising when she didn't know what to do with her life. After being one of Earth's heroes, it proved difficult for Carol to see herself as something other than. A few months later, Carol went to a bar she frequented when she was Ms. Marvel. She gave back into her alcoholism, though not as severely as before. Nothing could distract her from her current status, and though she kept some trace of her powers, she felt incomplete and vulnerable. That night, a man at the bar approached her after recognizing her as Ms. Marvel. The two began talking, but Carol wasn't so interested, and at the time, she wanted to be alone. He apologized for bothering her and left. She felt bad about it and quickly invited him back to her table. Now, with a friendlier personality, the two bonded over how difficult it was to blend in after losing a part of themselves. The man, Jonathan, was a prominent neuro-surgeon before a terrible accident ruined his career. Now as nothing more than a common doctor, he felt like something was missing, to which Carol could relate on a whole different level. Both Jonathan and Carol developed feelings for each other, and within a few weeks, they started a relationship. Carol didn't feel so alone anymore and for the first time since returning to her normal life, someone understood what it was like. The two continued bonding for the following years and got married. All of Carol's teammates and friends attended her wedding, which reminded her that, even if she wasn't Ms. Marvel anymore, she still had people that cared for her. Her parents were fascinated and thrilled to see their daughter back in the real world, and as happy as she once was. Four months after their wedding, Carol got pregnant. Jonathan didn't let it show, but he was deeply terrified to be a father, mainly because he was having an affair. When Blake was born, Jonathan's worries grew to such a degree that he had to leave the room for a few short moments before coming back in. He knew what he was doing wasn't right, but he couldn't find the words to tell Carol about it, so he kept it a secret. Early Years At one point during his childhood, Natalia Romanoff found out about Jonathan's affair with one of Carol's neighbors. She hated to see her friend being treated like this and was worried about how this would affect Blake's upbringing, but that hardly mattered when it came it. She trusted that her son would be better off without Jonathan's toxic influence. One night, Natalia was invited to Carol's house for a dinner party, which some of their other teammates like Jessica Drew attended, along with Tony Stark. During the evening, Jonathan left the room to take a phone call. For the past few weeks, Carol had noticed he was different and didn't seem to have any time for them. Once Jonathan was away, they intervened. '' ''After she was informed of Jonathan's affair and was given more information about it by Tony, Carol became fueled with rage. Once he stepped back into their apartment, she confronted him on the matter, which he tried to deny. She revealed that lying wouldn't work anymore and that the Avengers ran a background check on him. Distraught over this, Carol kicked him out of the apartment and broke into tears as her friends comforted her. Blake witnessed the entire fight and walked over to Carol to comfort her as well. Over the following years, Carol regained her powers just in time to train his son, who had inherited her powers. Being with her son made her feel happier than ever, and didn't care about Jonathan anymore. She cherished the time they spent together, not just training but their family time as well, which Blake loved. He considered Jessica and Tony apart of his family and would refer to them as "uncle and aunt". Avengers Facility When Blake turned 13, they moved to the Avengers Mansion. He was unaware of the reason why and thought it had something to do with their apartment being too small for them. He didn't care about it, and the idea of spending more time with the people he cared for and loved was exciting. The real reason why Carol decided to move back in, was because after regaining most of her former strength, she was ready to be an Avenger again. Though she knew Blake would have some questions, she didn't think it'd be a big change for him. That was the safest place she knew, where he'd be surrounded by Earth's mightiest heroes. Blake became much more aware of his surroundings and what was going on, though he still couldn't figure out why his mother spent so much time away. Once again, his best guess was that she just had a lot of work, and he was used to her working hard. That was one of the qualities he admired from her. While at the Mansion, he received advanced combat training from Black Widow as a favor to Carol. She didn't have a problem with it as she wasn't so fond of going on missions sometimes. She figured that instead of doing nothing, training Blake wasn't a bad idea. Instead of having him rely on everyone for protection, she came to the realization that the only way to truly protect him was to teach him how to defend himself. '' '' One day, he grew tired of his mother being away so much, so he barged into her room to talk to her. Among the topics, he wanted to discuss was the possibility to go back to a regular school because he missed his friends. Once he entered her room, he saw Carol wasn't there. He explored the Mansion, and when he finally found her, he didn't know what to say, or how to feel. There she was, wearing her Ms. Marvel suit once again. It was then that he realized she had been going away for missions. What angered him was that it was kept a secret from him, it made him feel betrayed. Carol ran after him, and the two sat down to talk. He was visibly angry. His mother gave up time with him to go, help strangers. She revealed that it wasn't that easy, and she didn't tell him because she didn't know-how. After a lengthy conversation, Carol agreed to spend more time with her son, realizing that she was missing out on his life. Captain Marvel is Back After the House of M reality was erased, and the mutant population resurfaced, Carol took on a different name. She was now known as Captain Marvel. Blake got to spend more time with her and would join her for some missions like stopping Kang. She was proud to see her son following her footsteps and becoming a hero. However, the other Avengers thought that it wasn't his time to be part of the team. Even if he was skilled, he was too young, and they feared that being out in the battle-field would be bad for the two of them. They trusted Carol and Blake, but they knew that once their enemies found out he was Carol's son, both of them would be at great risk. After a few days of deliberation, Tony and Jessica talked to Carol while Blake was away, training with Natalia. At first, Carol felt they were being irrational, but deep down she knew they were right. Jessica told her that if something happened to Blake during a mission, it'll be on all of them. Not only were they being irresponsible by letting a teenager fight alongside them, but they were putting both Carol and Blake at risk. They couldn't afford any of that happening, and Carol finally saw that Blake wasn't as safe around them as she thought. '' ''Carol interrupted Blake's training session, but she knew he was only taking them because of his attraction to Black Widow. She knew Natalia was beautiful, but she wasn't comfortable with the idea of Blake seeing her that way. After Black Widow left them alone, she explained the situation to her son, but he wasn't so understanding at first. He felt he was being abandoned again, and the idea of that was terrifying. Carol made him understand that she was doing what she knew was best for him and that she would never forgive herself if something happened to him under her watch. '' ''Some weeks after this, Blake finished packing his stuff and walked downstairs to meet with Emma Frost. He had heard a lot about her but didn't feel so receptive to the idea of being sent to her. However, he knew that the Xavier Institute wouldn't be so much of a home for him. After Emma and Carol's meeting was over, they offered him a spot at the Academy, though unlike the rest, he would be allowed to leave once he reached 17, if he wanted to. Blake agreed to the terms and said goodbye to everyone. Tony comforted by letting her know that it was the right thing to do, but it didn't make it any easier to watch her son leave. Massachusetts Academy Once at the Academy, Blake was introduced to another lifestyle. Emma introduced him to the rest of the students and showed him around campus. Here, he was going to learn how to master an advanced aspect of his abilities and become the hero he had always envisioned himself as. The Academy also introduced a more comfortable way of studying for him, as he wouldn't have to attend his old school every day. He was sad to know that he couldn't see his friends anymore. Though he isn't sure what awaits him in the future, he takes comfort in the fact that he knows there will be a future for him, with his mother making a huge difference in the world. '' ''He feels good now that he's surrounded by other mutants, and even if he never experienced the hate other mutants did, he teaches them to overcome this the same way he did. Emma has noted that he is one of her most promising students and that one day he will live up to his mother's legacy. Powers & Abilities Powers Kree/Mutant Physiology: Blake possesses a perfect genetic template, granting him many superhuman attributes and powers.'' * ''Superhuman Physical Attributes: Blake is superhumanly strong, though his specific level of strength hasn't been calculated. He is currently listed at a normal level of 25 tons. His musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins than that of a human, allowing him to exert himself at peak capacity for 10 hours. The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant than those of an ordinary human. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts. Blake's agility, balance, bodily coordination, reflexes and reaction time are significantly beyond the natural limits of human body perfection.'' * ''Flight: Blake can negate the force of gravity around him, enabling him to fly. While inside a planet with an atmosphere he can easily surpass the speed of sound (790,000 miles per hour), in space he can attain supraluminal velocities.'' * '''Regenerative Manipulation: Blake has displayed the ability to boost his metabolism to an extent by absorbed energy. He can quickly regenerate from catastrophic wounds such as nuclear detonation. He has an impressive immunity to toxins, poisons, and contaminants. Because of this, Blake ages at a slower rate than other mutants, and his regenerative powers will likely keep him at his prime forever. He recently learned that he can also boost others' healing by focus certain energies into their bodies. Energy Manipulation: Blake is a much more direct energy consumer than her mother, possibly on par with others like Adam Warlock. He can sustain himself without food or water. This can be done via contact with the energy source or the energy itself. * '''''Photonic Blasts: Blake can fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy from his hands and fingertips. Like his mother, he can also discharge these energies from his eyes. He can control the intensity and strength behind these blasts, and enhance them to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. * Molecular Manipulation: By channeling the absorbed energy, Blake is able to manipulate and alter matter and energy on a molecular level. He can employ the absorbed energy to transform his regular clothing into his costume and vice-versa. By using his molecular manipulation, he is able to alter matter and energy around him. This allows him to create and absorb matter and energy, shape, and rebuild it into anything of his choosing.'' ''Abilities Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Blake is a prominent martial arts fighter. He was trained from a young age by his mother in military close-quarters fighting, and by Black Widow in several other martial arts such as Judo, Savate, Jeet Kune Do and Hapkido.'' * ''Judo * Savate * Jeet Kune Do * Hapkido * Boxing Leadership & Tactical Analysis: Blake is a gifted leader, and his strategic thinking allows him to change his tactics accordingly to any situation.'' ''Multilingual: Blake was taught several earthly languages by Carol and Natasha. He is fluent in English, Russian, and another unknown Earth language, as well as Kree, and Shi'ar languages.'' ''Master Acrobat:' Blake is an extraordinary skilled gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist. Learned Intelligence: '''Blake possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams, such as threat assessment, and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. ''Talented Hacker:' Blake can hack into all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security with ease. '''''Limitations Strength Level Blake possesses great strength, enabling him to lift 25 tons at its resting level. He engages in several other activities such as hand-to-hand combat training, intensive workout sessions, weight-lifting, track, and gymnastics. He is swift enough to dodge blows from other powerful opponents with relative ease. Weaknesses Magic:' Although he's not exactly vulnerable to magical energies, he is unable to absorb it as efficiently as other forms of energy. Doing so destabilizes his energy absorption abilities and makes them unreliable for short periods. ''Dark Persona: Ever since his father abandoned them because of his affair, he has despised him. He refuses to mention him, and when someone else does, he gets pissed. Til this day, he feels betrayed by him and hopes to never see him again.'' ''Blunt Personality: When he's not in his right mind, Blake's personality seems to shift to a cold, and blunt demeanor. He is somewhat callous in this state. Because of this, he is at odds with his teammates sometimes.'' ''Physical Strength: Especially when using the Nega Bands, Blake finds it difficult to control his sudden increase in strength. This event is not exclusive to the Nega Bands usage, and moments of extreme anger allow him to become somewhat stronger.'' Paraphernalia '''''Equipment Nega Bands: The Nega-Bands were created by the Kree. They are loosely based on the Quantum Bands. Using the forces of the Negative Zone and the wielder's own psionic energies. He was given these by Carol as a parting gift, but not before they were altered by Tony Stark, granting him the following powers:'' * ''Increased Physical Strength * Interstellar Flight * Increased Invulnerability * Survival in Space * Portal Creation Transportation Self-propelled flight.